This invention generally relates to disk brakes, clutches and the like, and more particularly to a friction wear pad configuration and the method and means for fastening said wear pads to one or more faces of a disk core member. The pads are generally in the form of cups having friction material embedded therein which may be any of the well known metallic friction lining materials including sintered friction materials.
Heretorfore, attachment of friction wear pads to a core member involved various type fasteners including snap-type fasteners, rivets, force-fit fasteners and the like. Other type fastening techniques included spot welding and resistance and/or projection welding techniques. Descriptions and details of these prior art devices and techniques may be had in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,076,106; 3,724,614; 3,710,914; 3,913,716; and 3,982,612. While for some applications the devices and/or techniques of the prior art will work satisfactorily, they are not sufficient or adequate for easy replacement of the pads on the core member when such replacement involves a field-type or retro-fit operation. In this respect, therefore, the instant invention provides a pad configuration and a fastening method and means that obviates the requirement for sophisticated apparatus and/or welding equipment for field removal and attachment of the friction pads.
The invention, therefore, provides a friction component for brakes, clutches and the like wherein friction pads having continuous friction face surfaces and flat base surfaces are affixed to a disk core member, which pads provide an increased friction wear surface and an increased wear depth of friction material.
Further, the invention provides a method and means for attaching friction wear pads to a disk core member in a force-fit manner using simple and available tools for a field retro-fit operation.